My Washed Up Life All Because of a Pirate
by Kyosnekozukigirl
Summary: InuYashaKagome Kagome sails out to sea to relax, but when the infamous pirate InuYasha takes over. He takes all the women including Kagome and takes them to his ship. WHY? Because all the women will become his crews' wives. ON HOLD
1. Act 1

Semyl (Kyosnekogirl): Hiya everyone! This is a new story InuYasha/Kagome this is about how a rich girl falls for a pirate of the seas. This is gonna be hard though...cuz I really like Sango/Miroku more....  
  
Kyo: Hey what about me?!  
  
Semyl: - Of course, this is Kyo from Fruits Basket aka my boyfriend I wish how was real.  
  
Kyo:.....  
  
Semyl: Oh yea there may be some characters from Ramna 1/2 too, so I guess you can say this is a slight crossover. ok?  
  
Kyo: Yea yea...  
  
Semyl: Well I don't own any of the characters and promise to review.... oh yes for those who like Sango/Miroku from my other stories I have something to tell you, when this story is over, Miroku and Sango will take over as the sequel sort of thing.  
  
My Washed Up Life All Because of a PIRATE  
  
Chapter 1: LADY Meets the PIRATE  
  
"We should be sailing in about half a hour, my lady," a sailor said while looking at the Lady.  
  
"All right, I'll just look around till then ok?" I asked while smoothing my long green skirt. I wore a white blouse with no sleeves, but had this annoying collar. I wore my mother's locket around my neck. I wore small back boots and my long hair was tied up in the back with a ribbon.  
  
Well if you're wondering I'm Kagome Semo a daughter of a widowed mother and an older sister. My mother got married 9 years ago and it was to none other the Lord of Shikon! So I guess you can say I'm a little sister too, The Lord of Shikon has a son and he has been really nice to me. His name is Miroku Shikon. He's not married but I think he likes fooling around with women, instead of marrying them....  
  
Never mind that though! I'm 16 and I just got accepted to help teach some women who are to be shipped to prison! I know that sounds terrible to you, but I really can't wait. I've always wanted to help women out before, even if they have done something bad. But really some of their crimes are really light though; most of them have only stolen one loaf of bread! And besides I have to do this because I promised on my dying father's grave to help people, and this is a way I can!  
  
"Kagome!" a male voice yelled from a far.  
  
I turned and found that all my hopes have been crushed by MIROKU. He was running toward me and had this scary look on his face...agh how did he find me?!  
  
"Ehh..." I said nervously...I then pulled up my innocent smile, "Hi, dear brother, what umm ever are you doing here?"  
  
Ok so I need to work on talking like a Lady.... but err...I don't think he's going to fall for this...he has that 'If you don't get out off here, I'll drag you over my shoulder' look...  
  
"Don't you give me that! You said you was going off over to you was going to go over to the high priestesses temple to pray!" Miroku yelled at me.  
  
"I-I am!"  
  
"That only takes about half an hour to get there!"  
  
"Umm...I decided to try going there by ship," I said.  
  
"You're going to go and teach some women who are being shipped off to prison aren't you? Don't lie, Koga told me all about it," he said. Koga? So HE'S the one who has been telling Miroku about this! See if I ever trust him again...he was behind Miroku shutting the car door. I gave him a glare, and he just bowed his head down in shame. Maybe Miroku has been doing...  
  
"Fine fine, but I'm still going," I said.  
  
"You know if you keep this up, you're never going to get married," he said.  
  
"Hah! Like I WANT to get married."  
  
"Yea but still...-sigh- you're a great girl and all and I would marry you myself, I could since we aren't related my blood," he said. He did have a point since we were only half siblings, but marrying him? Ok that's just too creepy.... plus he's a pervert and a player;.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Yea yea I know that, there would be so much fuss about that,"  
  
"So let me just go off all right?"  
  
"Why should I-"  
  
"I promise to give you a whole month of peace alone in the house," I said smiling.  
  
"Deal" he said quickly. Hmmm I bet he's going to do something...  
  
"Well I better get going,"  
  
"Hold on." Miroku said while taking her hand. He looked at her with a worried expression and then said, "Don't get in trouble ok?"  
  
".....-smile- All right," I replied softly. Even if he wasn't my TRUE brother, I still loved him as a big brother anyways. After all he was always there for me when my...mother died. But he just worried too much sometimes, "Just don't go ruining some girl ok?"  
  
"Hmm....all right, and besides I've never ruined a girl," he replied innocently.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," I said while walking up onto the ship called the Shinai. As the boat started to ship off I waved off to him. I sighed and then went off downstairs to see the women I am to teach them. It was hard at first because some just gave me these hard cold stares, but in the end it was fine. A girl named Ayame also helped me out. She was very sweet to me but seemed to be having a hard time.  
  
A/N: I haven't seen Ayame in the series yet, but I do know about her, so I have no idea how her character is like.... so please forgive the OOCness of her.  
  
"Kagome...umm I mean My Lady, please don't worry too much about the rest of the women, they're just worried and scared about what will happen when they go...."  
  
"It's all right Ayame, and please call me Kagome, I feel like an old hag being called 'My Lady'," I said. I really hated that title it's like I'm some grown up spinster or something!  
  
"But thanks for the advice Ayame, but...why are you on this ship?"  
  
"Well...my family had a pack of wolves, and we cared for them greatly.... until one day one of the wolves attacked a man down in the city and was to die. I took its place and the decided to have me shipped off to prison instead..."  
  
"I see.... I wish you didn't have to get punished for that though...."  
  
"It's all right, after all who knows, maybe I'll find a lover there" she joked with a smile.  
  
"A lover...-sigh- sounds nice..."  
  
----somewhere else at sea-----  
  
"So where do you think we'll find the women?" one of my friends asked. His name was Ramna, and he's been a friend for life.  
  
"I don't know. When we find them we find them," I replied with annoyance.  
  
"But I have heard that there's a ship full of riches coming around this route that should take 3 days from now," he said while pointing at a spot on the map.  
  
"We're RETIRING don't you know what that even means? We have enough riches to last us for millions of years! Besides every damn bastard on this ship want a wife so we'll just find a ship full of women and take them off," I said. Hah, like I even WANTED to get married, all women do is bother you till you die. Do this, do that. But what the heck, my crew do deserve it even though I hate doing this.  
  
"Hey...how about THIS ship...it's called the Shinai it's shipping women to a prison and we'll be actually saving them right?"  
  
"Damn, and there they come now," I said while staring out and saw a ship nearby. It certainly was the Shinai because heck the words Shinai was all over in, well on the damn side of the ship.  
  
"Cast up the flag!" I yelled while going out on deck. Heh, who knows maybe I'll find some woman there who can suit to my liking.  
  
---on the Shinai----  
  
"A ship? I wonder what that is...must be some ship from China or something...." I said out loud to myself.  
  
"No...that's a pirate ship!" a male voice said next to me. I turned to my side to see none other then KOGA!! What was he doing here???  
  
"Koga?! What the..."  
  
"Your brother made me come on board and act like I'm part of the crew, he wanted me to watch over you and protect you at all costs," he said while looking down at me. He store out to the ship and then said, "We better have all the women go down, so go."  
  
"What? No way!" I yelled while he started to push me to the stairs leading downstairs. It didn't work because by the time Koga was about to push me down, that pirate ship was right next to ours. And then I saw a man in the front looking out at the ship, it was their captain. I never saw him in my life but I just knew he was. He had long black hair and then had wore a red blood shirt and had black pants (ok ok I know I can't describe clothes and all but...oh well...). He had this sense of authority too around him.  
  
"Oy, nice ship you got there," he said. He had this annoying smirk on his face all of a sudden too...why did it have to happen on THIS ship?  
  
"W-What's it too you?!" I yelled. There is no way I'm going to have my chance to help people get ruined, not even this...this pirate!  
  
"Just leave us alone, and let us leave!" I yelled. I saw that all the women came out to see what was happening. The other pirates eyed them all with this evil look...  
  
"Feh, a woman who speaks out when she shouldn't speak," the pirate said while looking at me, "Well whatever, we aren't leaving because we're taking all the women on board my ship."  
  
"What?!" I yelled, "No way! Why do you want-"  
  
"That's none of your damn business, now is it? Well I guess you changed too, Kikyo," he said to me. But why the heck was he calling me Kikyo? She's my cousin for gods sake!  
  
"Kikyo? I'm Kagome!" I yelled.  
  
"I know when I'm looking at Kikyo and you're Kikyo," he said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm NOT Kikyo!" I yelled again. What's the heck is wrong with this guy? Does he have brain damage or something?! How many time do I have to!?!  
  
"I told you, you're-" he then store into my eyes. It seemed as if his gaze was burning me but as I looked back in his, I think I saw some shock in them...  
  
"You aren't...."  
  
"Of course I am! I'm K-A-G-O-M-E!!!"  
  
"Heh, well 'Kagome' I'm InuYasha and as for your life on this ship," he said,  
  
"It's over, because all you women are going to be married to my crew."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Semyl: Heh...I hoped you liked this chapter...  
  
Kyo: Why do those pirates want WIVES?  
  
Semyl: That's for me to know and you to find out!  
  
Kyo: Damn woman...  
  
Semyl: Damn man  
  
Kyo: :O  
  
Semyl: :-P  
  
Kyo:.....  
  
Semyl: Ok so I want some reviews ok? And you must want to know why these pirates want wives; you'll find that out on the next chapter! Now I want reviews! 


	2. Act 2

Semyl: Back from the ! Arise!!!

Kyo: -- I'm alive you're the one.

Semyl: Then why do you smell ie, Kyo?

Kyo: glares at her

Semyl: Smiles Now don't you want to know the ending well not ending but the next chapter?

Kyo: stops glaring Fine, just hurry up!

Semyl: I don't own any characters and thanks for the advice about Ayame, I know about her it's just that I haven't seen any ep. with her in it yet. Too bad Koga didn't choose her...Yet

My Washed Up Life All Because of a PIRATE

Chapter 2: How the LADY manges the PIRATE

Recap

"Kikyo? I'm Kagome!" I yelled.  
  
"I know when I'm looking at Kikyo and you're Kikyo," he said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm NOT Kikyo!" I yelled again. What's the heck is wrong with this guy? Does he have brain damage or something?! How many time do I have to!?!  
  
"I told you, you're-" he then store into my eyes. It seemed as if his gaze was burning me but as I looked back in his, I think I saw some shock in them...  
  
"You aren't...."  
  
"Of course I am! I'm K-A-G-O-M-E!!!"  
  
"Heh, well 'Kagome' I'm InuYasha and as for your life on this ship," he said,  
  
"It's over, because all you women are going to be married to my crew."

Now...

"It's all over, because all you women are going to be married to my crew," I said with a smirk. The woman just store back at me. Damn that's getting annoying, what is it?! Do I have something on my face or what?!

I thought she was gonna faint or something but instead she just yelled back at me,

"You gotta be KIDDING ME!! There is no way I'M going to let YOU and your PIRATES take over these women!!"

I blinked back at the Kikyo look alike...she really looked like her, but her hair was tossled and not straight like Kikyo's. She didn't wear the robes also. She seemed...younger...maybe a bit pretty.

"Too bad, what can you do? Kill me and get your own damn way?" I teased.

"That's a great idea, can I borrow your gun?" she said while holding her hand out for me to throw my gun to her.

"What an annoying woman! Oy, men why don't you start gathering all the woman and getting them on our ship," I yelled. They all obeyed of course and grinned while they took all the women and children aboard. I walked down and jumped onto the other ship and was going to search around for anything until that woman got in my way.

"You can't do that! Stop it!" she said while trying to punch me. I grabbed her hand and pushed it back easily.

"I can and I'm doing it, I'll just leave the men, this ship, maybe some of the stuff here, and you," I said, "Especially you, don't want some damn woman here to yell at me everyday."

"No way! I'm the sister of the Lord of Shikon, Miroku, and I'll get you back at this!"

She was bluffing. No way in hell can she be the sister of that guy! This wrench? I ignored her, but she took out this paper and held it up to my face so that I can read it.

I read it and well summing it up it said

This Kagome Semo is forever and is the sister of the Lord of Shikon. Step daughter to the late Lord of Shikon.

Signed Lord of Shikon, Miroku and the seal...

I heard myself gawking and this is real!! If she leaves she can summon a whole army bigger then my whole crew...thus ending my crime...well I'm retiring but considering all that we do. Damn.

"So you can't!"

"Yep I can't," I grabbed her arm and started to pull her along to my ship. She screamed and then started to struggle.

"What are you doing?!"

"Bringing you along. Don't want that Lord aka Earl to come by and chop my head off, so come on and hurry wrench!"

"That's no fair if you dare touch me with your yucky claws I'll I'll..." she was a lost of words HAH! Finally I'll get that stupid annoying tounge of hers to stop and that is that.

-Kagome's POV-

I really hate him! He's now taking me against my own will. First he stops the ship, takes all the women, and now he HAS to take ME!!! I just wanted to help people and what do I get? A nice bath? Money? Good grades?

Noooooooooooooo I get this stupid pirate kidnap me and this is not making me happy! I shouldn't have mentioned Miroku's name...-- he's really going to kill me...him and his stupid annoying self. Let's see...what makes a guy make him get off you...umm...wait! I have grandpa's charm thingie...that thing that he said would help me...but...er..he never really does anything right so I don't think I'll try that now...but it's tempting.

But I can't let him take these woman...I wish I was as strong as my old friend Sango was..I wonder how she is...I haven't seen her in almost well since we were 6 years old...hmm...

"Finally, she shuts up," the pirate said with a grin.

Ok that's it!

I kicked him hard...in the shins and saw him falter, but where would I escape? He grabbed my arm and then I felt a slam against my stomach...he...punched me?

I know I'm going to wipe out soon....no....

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper.

-End of chapter 2

Semyl: Yay! I finished the ever waited 2nd chapter

Kyo: Took forever...

Semyl: Don't worry Hunter...err Kyo! It's just fine!

Kyo: Say my name again and I swear I'll...

Semyl: Review please! And for those who read Sango/Miroku read My Stupid Life All Because of HIM, by me!

And review too!


	3. Act 3

Semyl: Sorry it took so long! So here's the 3rd chapter! So don't forget to read my other story,

My Stupid Life All because of HIM

Semyl: There is also a bit of a crossover too, such as a few FF characters will be crossing over into this story, but don't worry they AREN'T the main characters, just some of them will have their own liitle romance ne? So let's go on with the story!!

My Washed Up Life All Because of a Pirate

Chapter 3: Broken Yet Alive

I woke up all woozy…it felt as if the earth wouldn't stop moving. Was I dying? I looked around and saw, that a white mist surrounded me, or a fog…it was so thick that I found it almost impossible to see anything! What was I to do?

Was I alone?

What was happening? My stomach ached with a soreness I never felt before…what did this mean? Was there something out there going to kill me? And why did it feel as if my world was rocking…?

Just back and forth, forth and back.

I close my eyes and try to open them again, but it seems that my eyes won't open. Why was this happening? Did something want to kill me? Where was my step-brother? My mother…

I'm scared!

I feel a white or…red? Light coming near me, it feels warm and very safe! As if I could just hit it for being just so comforting, or just hug it for keeping me…safe. It mutters something to me, and tells be to just sleep.

I don't want to sleep.

I want to know who this person is. Who is this red light, and why is it so comforting to me and keeping me very safe? I feel it's hand rub my stomach and the soreness is gone. I feel safe. And no more pain in there, not as much at least.

I like this red light.

So maybe,

I'll listen to this voice and sleep…

-meanwhile-

"Feh, she's so fragile," InuYasha said while walking out of his cabin. The ship was rocking very hard, back and forth again. Well it always did so what the hell am I thinking about that for?! It always walks back and forth but what the hell-?

"That woman's getting on your nerves?" one of my crew mates asked me.

"That woman? How the hell can a WOMAN like her get on my nerves?!" I yelled. He cowered and that's what he deserves! Feh, me the notorious InuYasha have a puny woman like HER, get on MY nerves?! Not in my lifetime!

"Well your warming up to her, yea?" Gippal said cocking a grin, "Don't try to deny it, I saw ya all over her in that cabin of yours."

"SO what?! That doesn't mean a damn ing thing!"

That woman wouldn't keep still in her sleep! As if something was scaring her so what was I supposed to do? So I just tried to fix that bruise of her that I did on her stomach, give her my bed to sleep in, and helped her sleep?! Fine I like that wrench, she's pretty good looking, sounds witty which could help with my life, and she doesn't seem like that bad of a tumble?

It's just that damn tongue of hers' that I hate! She has too many annoying things to say and it gives me the damn nerves!

"Hey so when do we get to pick out our woman?" Gippal said while patting my back, "I sorta have my eye on one and don't want her taken, if ya know what I mean."

"Yea, you can look at them soon, just until I get this whole daughter of that lord thing done with," I said while walking back into my cabin.

"What are you doing? Gonna have a tumble with her?"

"Get your head outta the gutter, I'm going to go and see how she's feeling," I opened the door and walked in, preparing myself for if she was going to-

She was sleeping. Her hair was surrounding her like a veil and she was breathing fine like there was not a care in the world. Damn she looks like an angel there waiting for someone to have a…heh, she looks like she could be a perfect bride. She's witty, don't want some stinkin' idiot, she's pretty, don't want her ugly, she's has some common sense, has a brain, nice body, but hell does she have an annoying tounge!! I feel as if someone is whipping me up and right when I'm there with her, and with just some freaking words!

"You really are annoying, but are you worth it?" I said while sitting next to her bedside. I grabbed and stroked her hair, "So are you?'

-It was dark-

Where am I again? Oh yea...I was blacked out by that idiot who calls himself a pirate...if I was...then why do I feel so safe...so secure, like someone is out there watching for me? It must be that red light, angel.

Maybe it can save me.

Just maybe.

"Can you save me from my loneliness?"

--end of Broken Yet Alive---

Sorry about the short chapter! I'll be updating again someday soon so don't worry.

Now

Press

That button and

I'll

Be

happy!

And it's also my birthday today! December 2, 2004 is my birthday!! Now I'm 14!!!


	4. Act 4

Semyl: Sorry it took so long! So here's the 4rd chapter! So don't forget to read my other story,

My Stupid Life All because of HIM

Semyl: There is also a bit of a crossover too, such as a few FF characters will be crossing over into this story, but don't worry they AREN'T the main characters, just some of them will have their own liitle romance ne? So let's go on with the story!

Kyo: You forgot something….

Semyl: Oh yes! I have a website were you can get married!

Kyo: Yea that.

Semyl: It's called "Moments…with You…" and it's url is Hey I haven't been here for a while have I?

Semyl:….no…

Kyo: And why the hell is that?

Semyl:……………..

Kyo:…………….so?

Semyl: Here's the story let's go on!

Kyo: O

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHERS! ALSO THERE MIGHT BE PART OOCNESS

My Washed Up Life All Because of a Pirate

Chapter 4: Confusion yet Hanging On

The girl woke up and her eyes started too flutter, once, twice.

"You awake?" I said with a gruff voice. I thought my throat hurt because of yelling so much at the crew, but just looking at her was like an angel wakin' up. Hell why does she even appear that way? The husband she has must really care for her, but too bad for him, cause I'm taking her from him.

"Huh?" she murmured. She put a hand to her head and started to rub on the side. Did I hurt her on the side of the head somewhere? Damn, I didn't think I could hurt someone that badly, at least when it comes to a woman.

"Miroku?"

'Her brother…what the fing hell?' I thought. What's with the calling her brother…agh women, they make no sense.

**Kagome's POV**

I feel so dizzy…I felt as if I have had my period over and over again, for my stomach ached so bad I thought that I could have had millions of cramps over and over…yuck…where was I again anyways? Oh yes, I'm at home at my brother's house right? I'm supposed to wake up and get ready to leave…did he find out about the whole leaving to help the woman being shipped off to prisons? That must be him who's waking me up…

I say his name and here someone curse…that's strange, Miroku rarely curses that…dirty…

The house is rocking back and forth too…an earthquakes around here….

I rub my head for it seems like someone just dropped me and then I slowly opened my eyes…

I was in a cabin, a wooden one it seemed, yet it was nicely painted and it seemed as if it was velvet red on the walls. The bed was nice and big, yet very soft, and I was very warm from the thick big blanket covering me. Then I noticed the one person with me. It wasn't Miroku at at all!

Black hair…brown eyes and a white shirt…he seemed normal, but…

There was a sword on his belt and he had this irritating grin on his face. God, that makes me just want to wipe it off and show him a thing or two!

"So you finally awake now?" He said to me while walking over to me and sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Who are you? And what the hell am I doing here? Where's my ship? My crew? The woman?" I started to spill out all my worries toward him and yet I don't really know why. Maybe it is because I am worried traumatized or maybe that is just because I don't understand at all what's happening to me. But whatever it is, I wish I would stop doing this.

"Shut up already!" He yelled while getting up, "Figures that once you get up, you would just go on and on!"

What! So I may have gone on and on and on, but that doesn't give him a damn right to go and yell at me!

"Be quiet! I just want to be told on what happened? How would you feel if you just woke up in a strange cabin with someone you didn't know?" I told him.

"Kill the person." He just simply said.

I paled but he has to be just trying to scare me, because if he wanted me to die, I would have died or have been killed a while ago, but here I am alive to so say.

"Well I wouldn't, so can you just answer me one at a time?" I said trying to brush off what he said, "Who are you, again?"

"A ."

tension between them

"Fine, DOG. So where am I?" I said trying not to show that I was irritated with his answer.

"In hell."

"Ok I'm in hell with a dog, so now where's my ship and my crew?"

"Drifted away, and on my hell."

"…."

"………."

"……………………………………………………………………."

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"Just tell me why the hell you are doing this!" I yelled, and then started to swear at him in my head.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?"

"Hear what?" What is he talking about now? Ugh, why do I have such a bad feeling…this so can't be good.

"I don't repeat things twice. So listen up."

"Just go on! Why do you want all the women on the ship…." Wait a group of pirates who are MEN stealing women…doesn't that mean…they aren't going to rape us or use us or something are they! Or maybe they're going to use us as ransom for money. Or is he just going to kill us all for fun? Ugh….

"We're not gonna rape ya all if that's what you're thinkin', lady," the man said, "Let's just say my crew and me have been pirates for a very long time, and we have enough money and riches that compared to the queen's gold, her gold is nothin'."

"Yeah and you're point being?"

"We want to settle down and my men would like to get hitched, so for them I went out and caught us some women, A LOT of women which is your ship."

"You lost me…"

"We stole all the women on the ship so that we could marry ourselves off and have a damn good happy life! Got that bitch!"

I remember seeing red…and then hearing a loud crack in the air…

end of Confusion yet Hanging On---

Sorry about the short chapter! I'll be updating again someday like maybe in the summer!

Now

Press

That button and

I'll

Be

happy!


	5. Act 5

Semyl: We are baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Kyou: You mean YOU are back.

Semyl: Well yea I guess that is what I mean, besides it's not like YOU write the story Kyou.

Kyou:………

Semyl: See, you know your place! That's good, but I'm really sorry I went on a long well just a long writer's block…I didn't but…well just read my bio to understand…and I'm so sorry I took so long….also I have been improving my writing skills and I might not make such short unmeaning chapters!

Mimiru-Sama: Thanks so much for sticking with this story, I really messed up the chapters and now looking back…I really sucked…I thank you for all the support and keeping up!

Da Devil: (Although I don't know if you will read this because it was months ago…and you were an unknown reviewer…) Please refrain from insulting me…well I'm trying to improve and that is that. Thanks for reading it though!

Semyl: Ok now there is OOCness and the plot may change a bit since I forgot what was supposed to happen…I don't remember what the red and crack thing was…but I will improvise!

Kyou: I'm worried…

ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE REVIEW ME, A GODDESS, IN HADES? I NEED REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL NEVER FINISH IT OR ANYTHING

Semyl: -smile- On with the story!

My Washed Up Life All because of a Pirate

Chapter 5: Dealing with the Situation

-Recap-

"We want to settle down and my men would like to get hitched, so for them I went out and caught us some women, A LOT of women which is your ship."

"You lost me…"

"We stole all the women on the ship so that we could marry ourselves off and have a damn good happy life! Got that bitch!"

I remember seeing red…and then hearing a loud crack in the air…

-End Recap-

InuYasha was holding a whip in his hand, that was about to hit him. It seems that Koga barged in and was about to whip this dog, or InuYasha, upside down till he cried mercy. (Of course it seems like InuYasha caught it, but it would have been funny to see him cry like a baby, right?) Well anyways, back to the story.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on, Lady Kagome," Koga hissed between his teeth.

InuYasha just smirked and pulled the whip toward him, taking the whip from Koga's hands. He looked at Koga with an almost amusing, yet bored look at Koga and said, "So I'm guessing you were on the ship to watch over this brat?"

"I am NOT A BRAT!" I yelled hitting InuYasha. So I may be a bit bitchy at times, but you don't need to say it so crudely! InuYasha just brushed the hit as if I never even hit him at all. Koga didn't say anything but looked like he might just pounce on InuYasha and kill him at the spot.

"So I guess you sneaked onto my ship to, think you're so smart, huh?" the pirate said, "Well think again, you aren't. And I wasn't hurting your precious 'Lady Kagome' anyways. Who would WANT to lay a hand on her?"

I think this may get out of hand, although I know Koga is strong…I think this pirate may be stronger. What happens if InuYasha KILLS Koga? Besides there is no one to back Koga up, and InuYasha has his crew! I got into the middle of their fight and well I heard a lot of new words, and eventually Koga's fate was to be locked into the dungeon until he got "better" whatever that means. (I think he and I are going to have a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG talk later…) So now InuYasha and me were alone in the cabin. Again.

"Now that THAT is done, I think we should make a deal," I said. If all of us women was to be subjected to this, to be…married and stuff like that, I think I should get the better end of the deal!

"A deal?" he said almost stupidly.

"Yes, because I could get all the women to riot and would the men WANT to hurt their future wives? I don't think so, so I thought of a plan," I said carefully.

"Go ahead, tell me this 'plan' of yours," he said.

"I'll get the women to go along with ending up getting married, because they will most likely want freedom from prison. Umm…hold on where are you planning on bringing us?" I asked realizing I haven't thought out my entire plan that carefully.

"We were going to sail to this remote island and make well a town there; we already have some buildings there and other living things there. If you're wondering if other people have discovered it, the answer is no," he said while actually saying a civilized answer. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and being NICE. Well it's sort of shocking since when I first met him, he was swearing a storm and yelling at me. I guess I must have really pissed him off, but maybe we might actually got something going…

"Hmm…ok so as I was saying I could possibly get the women to go along with the whole 'getting married to pirates' deal by doing this," I said while mapping out the plan in my head. I was thinking about getting the men and women to fall in love and that way everyone would be happy right? Besides we'll be in a deserted island and with both men and women, they should eventually fall in love sooner or later…although I'll have to later think of how I'll escape…

"Well what's this master plan you have, lady?" he said gruffly," Hurry up, I don't have all freakin' day!"

"Ok ok! No need to be so hasty about it! Well if you just let us all live on the island, both men and women," I said, "Instead of having your men just choose a girl who they think is pretty and nice looking, and for all they know the girl could be a total dummy, it would be nicer to just find someone themselves. So if we all live on the island, get to know each other, they should eventually find someone right? It would be like almost living in a village, except that we are in a deserted island, and only a selective number of men and women. The women would actually feel civilized and the men could possible feel more content with settling down. That would or could make everyone happy."

InuYasha didn't say anything but just stood up and paced for a while. It seemed as if he MIGHT have been thinking things over, but I think he may be a bit thickheaded since he mistaken me for Kikyou, my cousin. I don't know why he might have been thinking that, but I guess me and Kikyou do sort of look a like…

"I'll think it over a bit," he said harshly," It depends on my men."

I gasped with a bit of excitement and clasped my hands together," That's good, but how are the women handing with the fact that they are now capti-"

There was a banging on the door and InuYasha yelled, "WHAT!"

A man with blondish hair that was spiked and streaked came in. He wore an eye-patch on one of his eyes and was looking at InuYasha and then me.

"Eh, well you see the women are making a fuss," the man said," We don't know if we should grab them and put them back below or something, after all we are going to marry them eventually so we don't want to hurt them or anything."

InuYasha stood up abruptly and yanked my arm up, I guess telling me in a harsh way to get up also. I stood up and he held onto my arm pretty tight. He started to drag me toward the door and the man just looked at the both of us curiously.

"I'll go along with your stupid idea if you can get the women to calm down, so do it now!" he yelled while giving me a push to the door. I turned around and gave him a dirty look for being so rough with me, and then opened the door. I walked to the deck and saw all the women yelling about what the heck they were doing on this ship and why. Geez doesn't that sound familiar? The ship's crew was trying to be nice like, telling them to calm down but of course the women didn't give a damn and just kept on asking when they were going to get off this stupid ship.

"Lady Kagome!" a voice yelled. It was from the crowd of women and out came Rikku. She was sort of like the 'leader' of all the women, I heard that she was going to prison for finally being caught for stealing tons of food. They say that she stole the food for the kids that lived of the streets, but others say that she just got it for her gang. Well whatever the deal she was a pretty nice girl. She was only 17, a year older than me, with blonde hair tied with a bandanna. I bonded with her on the ship when we first set out. (I couldn't tell you everything I did on the ship now, or the story would be way to long!) She treated me like a little sister, and was extremely kind, it was a pity that she would be going of to jail…Her eyes were dark green and she also seemed so peppy for some reason, but well let's get on with the story.

Rikku went up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders asking me, "Are you ok? Did they hurt you or anything?"

I shook my head, "Well except for the punch to knock me out and everything I'm ok, how about you?"

"I'm fine! But what's with the whole take all the women to this ship deal? I got the women to all revolt and all, and they aren't hurting us or anything, so maybe we can umm…take over the ship and go somewhere besides prison?" she said without taking another breath.

"I'll tell you the situation, but can you get all the women to calm down? I'll tell you all about it," I said. Rikku nodded and whistled to the women to quiet down and come over here. So I was there surrounded by all the women on the deck explaining our situation. The pirates were at another side of the ship looking at us cautiously.

"You see those sad looking men?" I asked while pointing at the pirates, "I was told by the captain that they want to quit their job at being well a pirate and settle down. We'll be going to a deserted island. And it most likely will be, because they are pirates and they don't want to be caught or anything."

"Settle down?" a voice asked.

"A deserted island you mean no prison?" another said.

"Yep, but there's a catch…" I said slowly, wondering what their reaction would be when I told them that the pirates wanted to be MARRIRED!

"And that is?" Rikku asked curiously.

"We get married to them."

There was silence for a couple of seconds and then all of a sudden Rikku yelled out.

"That's ALL!"

"Huh?" I said.

"They won't hurt us or anything, as long as we just get settled with them? I would take anything besides going to prison right now, and I thought they would want us as well lovers or something, but living a normal life?" Rikku yelled, "I think I would take that, right girls?"

"YEA!" The women yelled out their approval and I was a bit stunned. But then again they do have a point, anything that isn't dying, getting tortured, or going to prison, would look mighty good at a time like this.

"Do we get time to know them or something?"

"When do we get to the island?"

"Is their food I'm hungry!"

"Hmm which man to choose…"

"All of them actually don't look that bad!"

"They don't smell like the men on the streets!"

The women started to talk among themselves and pointing at the men and talking excitedly. Maybe I'm the only one who's upset about this because, I've been free and they haven't been. And to them this IS their freedom…

I turned to see InuYasha with his arms folded and he nodded to me with this smug looking smile.

I sighed and nodded back.

Maybe I could get used to things….

Then again I could hear the cries from down below in the ships' dungeon. If Koga could get word to my brother…

Ok maybe I won't be doing so hot now…

-End of chapter 5-

Semyl: - I'm sorry that wasn't that long! And for the red light thing and crack I really have no idea what that was…so I just made it up at that point.

Kyou:….

Semyl: Also there will be appearances from Rikku and Gippal from Final Fantasy and maybe others, but they are just MINOR characters so don't go thinking there will be more romances…One romance is hard enough…

Kyou:……

Semyl: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Remember to review Me, A goddess, In HADES! (If not enough…I don't know if I will update this…)


	6. AN NOTE!

June 28, 2007

Hello everyone! Alright so it's been like two years since I've updated 'Me, A Goddess, In HADES?!" (last update was 8-18-05) and for 'My Washed Up Life All Because of a Pirate' also. (last updated 8-22-05)

So when I wrote those fanfiction, I was like, 14 at the time, and now I'm almost 17….(and reading back on these fanfictions, I'm surprised anyone read them .)

My reasons for stopping, was well I was banned from the computer two years ago for a few months, which sort of lost my interest (Sorry everyone! . ) and I just happened to go online today, since I saw an e-mail from update…and noticed that people still read them and even have put author/story alerts on them! So I feel really bad that I haven't updated now….but there's a problem

Since I wrote these like two years ago, I can't really remember what I was planning. (I can probably wing it though.) Also my writing back then was really immature (So maybe I would rewrite it?)…..

This update is just an A/N, and I was wondering if anyone still wanted me to write it…and I'll think about it. But if people still want me to write, it I'll try to ;;

Keo


End file.
